


Yours

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinuviel_Undomiel prompted: Well I'd totally love to see Gold get jealous, like Belle has to bring something to the shop (a message from Milah?) and a customer flirts with her. Gold is so jealous and wants to prove she is his so he takes her hard in the back of the shop. ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinuviel_Undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/gifts).



> If you're a fan of The Little French Maid series then you owe a little thanks to Tinuviel_Undomiel who encouraged me to continue the series right from the very beginning, so thank you!
> 
> Enjoy your smut Tinuviel_Undomiel!
> 
> I hope he takes her hard enough for you! xoxox
> 
> ps: we actually have a plot now so I would recommend reading the previous works in the series

Like every Saturday morning, Milah and Belle went into town to run their usual weekend errands. These errands usually consisted of Belle doing the grocery shopping, Belle fetching Mr. Gold's dry cleaning, and Belle picking up the household essentials; whereas Milah gossiped with her girlfriends, flirted with the single men of Storybrooke, and spent hours in the nearby boutiques and shoe stores. And to top all the usual bull shit, Milah had decided that today they should walk into town; leaving Belle with an armful of groceries, two of Gold's carefully cleaned suits, and a bag of newly purchased clothing that Milah roughly shoved at Belle. It had to be impossible for such a small woman to carry so much! But Belle was clever and she managed...barely. 

Milah noticed Belle struggling and thought it rather funny. However, teasing Belle soon lost its pleasure when the girl struggled further behind Milah and had to continually stop to adjust the contents she carried. Milah came to an annoyed halt, glaring down at Belle.

"Really Belle, you cant carry things and walk properly at the same time!" Belle ignored the criticism, and bit back.

"Perhaps I could walk properly if I could see over all the things I carry!"

"Are you trying to blame me for your lack of height! Good god girl! Just because I am a tall, well figured, and beautiful women doesn't mean you can take your own insecurities out on me!" Milah swept her hair off her shoulder, emphasising her frame whilst she spoke. Even though Milah was a bitch, Belle did have to admit that she was a beautiful women. However, Belle felt in no way insecure. Sure she had always thought herself petite and quite small breasted. But her outsides hadn't meant as much to her as what she could absorb in her brain. 

"Perhaps if you helped Mrs. Gold I might be able to walk more to your standards?" Milah waited for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh and grabbing the bag of groceries from Belle's right hand. The bag was so large that it covered Belle from torso to neck, and she was relieved when the added weight was lifted from her dainty frame.

That's when Milah saw them. The evidence. The marks were red and angry. They started at the underside of Belle's jaw, continuing along the soft curves of Belle's neck and shoulders, they even dipped down onto her color bone, leaving a trail towards her bosom. Milah only assumed the marks continued onto the girls breasts. Hidden within some of the raw marks were clear indentions of teeth. They were rough, gnawing at the girls porcelain skin, yet at the same time they were delicate, placed with precision, suckled with reverence. Milah quickly realized she was staring and so she began to move at a brisk pace, causing Belle to struggle to keep up with her, like usual. But Milah's eyes kept drifting to the girls neck, the love bites eating away at Milah's resolve. Thoughts began swirling through Milah's mind but she quickly laughed them off, causing Belle to study Milah's sudden burst of uneasy laughter. Milah caught Belle's gaze, and decided to have some fun with the maid.

"Those are quite the marks on your neck Belle." Milah said and Belle's hand shot up to her neck, images of her naked body straddling Rum's lap as she sought out her pleasure. "I didn't think you were the type Belle." Belle glared at the woman.

"And what type is that exactly?" Belle felt offended by the statement, but also worried about the explanation to follow. 

"Lets just say..." Milah stopped her brisk pace to look over Belle. "Lets just say you seem more the virginal type. You have a sense of innocence about you...or should I say had." Milah smirked down at Belle.

"Might I ask exactly what you mean by that Mrs. Gold?"

"Well you can ask, but I don't have to answer." The conversation halted, allowing a seething Belle to calm herself down as her rage subsided. "I'm just surprised that our 'little Belle' has a social life." Milah laughed, feeling satisfied that she had bullied the young woman so. 

Belle felt slightly humiliated. She hated how Milah could make her feel so small. If only Milah knew the truth of the love-bites all over Belle's body! After all that was exactly what they were; love. Rum gave Belle those marks in love and Rum had told Belle he loved her. Suddenly, Belle felt ashamed. She was sleeping with a married man, and was in lo--. Belle shook those thoughts out of her head. Could she truly give her love to a man who was unavailable to her? Belle had succumb to her lust for him so easily that she already knew the answer to that question. 

Focusing on her breath, Belle let her thoughts escape her as she adjusted the contents in her arms and struggled to keep up with Milah. Milah let out a groan of frustration when she turned to find Belle straggling behind her...again.

"Can't you keep up girl! I still have more shops to go to and I want to stop buy Killian's place before we finish!"

"Sorry Mrs. Gold."

"Listen Belle, why don't you take these things, head over to Mr. Gold's shop, and tell him Milah told you to borrow his Cadillac so you can take these things back to the house. Then you better come back and pick me up at Killian's place, understand?"

"I understand Mrs. Gold."

"Good." Milah said as she shoved the brown paper bag of groceries back into Belle's arm.

Belle carefully crossed the street to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. When she came to the door, she suddenly had no idea how she was going to get into the building. Fortunately for Belle, as she stood around contemplating her entrance Will Scarlet came out of the shop.

"Hello Will." Belle said, interrupting the young man who was yelling back to Mr. Gold, something about a debt. 

"--Oh, hey Belle." Will said as he almost bumped into her. "Here, let me help you with all that stuff." Will said as he held the door open with his foot, and took the grocery and shopping bag from Belle. 

"Thank you Will!" Belle said, pleased by his soft touch and helping hand.

Mr. Gold stared at the two, they were whispering quietly as they moved closer to the front counter where Belle instructed Will to place the bags as she laid out Mr. Gold's suits with affection. 

"Thanks for your help Will." Belle smiled.

"Don't worry about it luv." He turned to walk away but stopped, facing Belle. "Hey Belle..."

"Yes?"

"Does the old monster ever give you any time off? Personal time I mean?" Belle chuckled, and Gold looked up from his ledger. Gold made a small noise filled with disdain, but Will ignored him even though he was aware of Gold's scrupulous look.

"Yes Will. I get time off."

"Good. Would you maybe fancy spending some of it with me? Like maybe a date?" Belle let out a small gasp and she immediately turned to Gold. He caught Belle's eyes and it felt like time froze as they studied each other waiting for answers. But Gold quickly averted his eyes, ducking his head and holding his breath as he waited for the answer Belle would give Will. Belle felt confused with no guidance from Rum. But he was clearly giving her the choice? Wasn't he?

"Um...sure Will. I'd like that." Belle responded and Will's hand came to rest on her cheek. Gold cringed. He still hadn't let out the breath he was holding...unsatisfied with the answer Belle had chosen to provide Will. 

"Great! I'll give you a call this weekend then? Is your cell number still the same?" Belle nodded and Will exited Gold's shop with a newfound vigour. 

Moments after Will left, Belle turned to face Rum.

"What's all this?" Gold said gesturing to the things Belle had brought into his shop. Rum was carefully avoiding what had just transpired between them, even though the rage was boiling in his blood. 

"Milah told me, to tell you, to let me borrow the Cadillac so I could bring this stuff up to the house, and then pick her up at Killian's."

"What?"

"Milah told me...can I borrow your car?"

"Yes, sure." Rum took out his keys and threw them on the counter to her, not willing to touch her. 

Belle hesitated as she walked closer to the counter, closer to the bag of groceries, closer to...Rum. She took a breath, "About Will Rum--"

"Save it! I don't won't to hear it." He interrupted, rather unsuccessfully containing the anger, jealousy, and disappointment he was feeling. 

"I didn't know what to say. You just ignored me--"

"Look Belle if you want to stop being intimate with me--"

"No! Rum, don't be silly--"

"Silly?" He chuckled, showcasing that intimidating snarl that made him look smarter and fiercer then those around him. "Do you want to fuck Will Belle?" Gold moved from behind the counter and edged closer to Belle.

"No! Of course not. It's only you. But you put your head down. I thought. We've never talked about what we are?" Rum stood right in front of Belle, leaving no space between them. He leaned in,

"You're mine. And I'm yours. Do you understand that?"

"Are you saying--"

"And I don't like it when other men touch my things. Do you understand Belle?" She nodded taking in his heated breath within an intake of her own. 

Rums lips smashed down upon Belles. It was the fiercest kiss she had ever received in all her life. His hands were immediately on her, his tongue was dipping into her mouth, his musky sent was tingling in her nose, he was everywhere and she was in utter ecstasy. Rum pulled away from the kiss much too soon, taking Belle's lower lip within his teeth as they parted. Belle whimpered feeling both the loss of him but the pleasure from his teeth at the same time. It was agonizingly delicious. Rum's hands clasped around Belle's wrists as he stared down at her face, desire written all over her. Rum tugged at Belle's wrists, encouraging her to follow him into the back room of his shop.

As soon as they stepped through the curtain, Rum tugged Belle back into his embrace, her hands coming up to the lapels of his jacket for support. He slid his tongue along her neck, over the marks he had been continually leaving on her body. 

"See these marks." He said as he placed feather light kisses to her skin before greeting her tongue with his own. He spoke with his lips against her mouth and between kisses. "Your mine Belle, and I want everyone to know it." His words sent a shiver of pleasure down Belle's spine.

Rum's hand came up to Belle's breasts, cupping it's weight within his hand. Together, they took a few steps backwards until Belles back came into contact with Rums work table, trapping her between the hard table and Rum's hot body. He pressed himself against her, allowing Belle to feel his erection. He rubbed his arousal against her hip, attempting to cool down his throbbing member. Rum grabbed Belle by the waist and forcefully lifted her, placing her onto the work table. Belle opened her legs, wide, and Rum settled between Belle's thighs. Rum's hands became frustrated with feeling Belle through her cloths, he needed to feel her heated skin against his. Rum tugged at her blouse, the buttons pooping open as he freed her body. He kissed the swell of her breasts as he fumbled with the back of her bra eager to remove the lacy material.

"For fucks sake!" He groaned with his lack of success.

"Front clasp." Belle whispered as she carded her hands threw Rum's hair and hooked her legs around his waist.

"I fucking love you." He said as he rushed to unhook the contraption and buried his face in her breasts. Pressing the flat plain of his tongue over her pert nipples. Belle moaned as he ravished her and he smiled against her skin.

Rum pushed up Belles skirt, tucking it into the waistband. Her arousal was heady and he could smell her desire as he buried his face between her thighs. He planted a quick kiss to her thigh before kissing her mound through her soaked panties. Eager for her sweet taste Rum ripped Belles panties down, tucking them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Belle was shocked and excited by his heightened desire, he had never been so needy before.

Rum returned to Belles lips as his index finger claimed her cunt, spreading her wetness between her folds. Belle moaned into his mouth when his thumb applied pressure to her clit before slowly circling the sensitive little pearl. 

"Oh Rum." She wailed into his ear as his fingers teased her, climbing her peak. "More...please." She begged, not seeking enough to send her over the edge.

"Who's are you pet?" He asked as his index finger slowly circled the pumping muscles at her entrance.

"Yours." She stated and he blissfully thrust two fingers inside of her causing Belle to scream with pleasure. "I'm yours Rum!" She squealed and his fingers fucked her faster as his thumb rolled over her clit. Belle's inner muscles began to twitch as she whimpered to him. Rum took Belle's breasts within his mouth, scraping his teeth over her swollen nipple as his fingers massaged her channel, sending her over the precipice into the realm of pure pleasure. Rum removed his fingers and instead placed his tongue within Belle, lapping up the fluids that flooded her body. "Rum!" She yelled, the second his mouth made contact with her heat. Belles desire continued, her cunt aching with pleasure as he sucked her through the waves of her orgasm. 

But Rum's mouth didn't relent. Instead he moved to the swollen pink bundle of nerves, taking it within his mouth as he returned his fingers inside of her.

"Oh Gods please!" Belle said as she rocked her hips against Rum's face. She felt herself building towards another climax as Rum relentlessly fucked her with his clever tongue and fingers. 

Rums teeth gently scraped against her clit, causing Belle's head to fall backwards. She no longer had control over her body as her limbs became numb, her thighs shaking with need. Pleased by her reaction Rum gently bit down on her bud while crooking his fingers within her, hitting the spot that made Belle see stars. Her climax came quickly as a second wave of creamy fluid gushed against Rum's fingers. He eagerly drank down her pleasures, soothing her cunt with soft licks and kisses. Belle was in utter ecstasy. 

Just when Belle thought he was content with her pleasure Rum sucked her clit into his mouth again. Belle's mouth formed a sharp 'o' emitting a wordless scream, her two previous orgasms straining her vocal chords. 

"Please Rum, I can't take it anymore." Belle pleaded, her body a limp mess, subject to his mercy.

"Tell me who you belong to pet?"

"You." She smiled. "I'll always be yours." She placed her hand to his cheek tenderly as he came up to press a tender kiss to her lips. And gods his face was covered in her fluids. Belle licked her lips as they parted. "Please. I need you in me Rum."

"Oh Belle." Rum undid his belt swiftly, pulling down his pants, then boxers, and freeing his erection. 

Belle smiled at the sight of him. Hard and thick. She truly loved his cock. Rum took himself in hand, rubbing his blunt tip against Belle's folds, readying him with her fluids. He teased her clit with his cock, causing Belle to force him closer to her by pushing him forward with the legs she had wrapped around his back. Rum grunted, her actions invigorating his drive. His head met with her opening, barely entering her silken body. Rum leaned over Belle, pressing her body tight to his and whispered to her, 

"Belle darling, can I be a little rougher?" He asked, his eyes filled with longing as he met Belle's gaze, unsure of the answer he would receive. His jealousy was fuelling his desire and he wanted to be buried within her so badly, but he could never take her by force, or make a change to their relationship before consulting her first. 

"Gods yes! I won't break Rum. I love how you make love to me. But it's okay to make me yours. I'm yours remember--" 

Before Belle could finish he thrust inside her in one strong motion, filling and stretching her. She barely had time to moan in approval before he withdrew again and shot his length inside her, burying himself balls deep within her heat. Rum moaned as his hips shot back and forth, pumping into her small body. His pace was fast and his thrusts deep. He was relentless. With each plunge he planted soft kisses all over Belles skin. As his thrusts became harder, giving in to all abandon, and Belle began incoherently mumbling one word: 'yours'. It fuelled his desire as his hand found her clit, pinching it between his fingers as he pumped into her body with force. 

Belles third orgasm was just as fierce, her channel rapidly fluttering against his cock. Rum couldn't last any longer and he let her pull him over the edge with a sweet kiss to his cheek. His thrusts became erratic until he spilled himself inside her tight core, their fluids mingling. Belle sighed as she attempted to catch her breath. Sated, Rum slipped from within Belle, stumbled backwards, his cane forgotten on the floor long ago, and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the cot. Their mingled fluids began to drip from within Belle, pooling on the edge of his work table and causing Belle's cheeks to redden with embarrassment at the erotic sight.

"Your lovely when your cheeks are flushed." Rum gestured for her to join his embrace. She sat down on the cot, placing his head on her lap as she carded her fingers threw his hair. "Are you alright darling? I wasn't too rough?" He asked, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to her palm.

"It was amazing Rum. Although I think I might be a little sore later. You might have to wait for a re-peat performance?" Rum began placing kisses to the tip of each of Belle's fingers. 

"I mean it Belle, I'm yours forever." Belle leaned down and kissed his temple. "Listen, if you want to go out with Will...I can't ask you to stay faithful to a married man. Christ!...I just...I'm a jealous man Belle."

"I will." She said softly.

"Hmmm?" Rum questioned, not knowing what Belle was agreeing to, but hoping it wasn't to Will.

"I will stay faithful to you." She said lovingly.

"Belle, Oh sweetheart." Rum said as he leaned up to kiss Belle softly.

"I'm yours." She said and they both chuckled softly.

A brief chime sounded and it echoed throughout the shop, the noise slowly traveling to the back room. Rum stood up sharply. He pulled his pants up, tucking himself in, with a look of panic on his face.

"What the hell Belle?" Belle heard the feminine voice screech and she understood Rum's panic. Belle un-tucked her skirt, hooked her bra, she did her best to re-button her blouse, although one of the buttons was completely ripped off and most likely lost to her forever, and she couldn't find her underwear anywhere!

"Shit!" Rum explained, looking for his belt and cane. 

Milah's footsteps came closer. Rum turned to Belle making sure she was looking in order before the curtain to the back room moved and Milah emerged. They were doomed Rum thought! The whole room smelled of sex, Belle's shirt was a mess, they were both sweaty and sticky, and hell their mingled fluids were even dripping from his work table.

Rum and Belle didn't dare say anything, allowing Milah to go first. 

"What the hell Belle?" They were so fucked! "Why are the groceries still at the shop? I was waiting for you at Killian's. What the fuck are you doing back here?" Milah paused. Rum and Belle looked at one another, barely breathing. The tension was eerie, but Rum weakly spoke, 

"Sorry Milah. It is entirely my fault...I had Belle helping me back here with the book inventory."

"For fuck sakes. I already asked you to do one thing Belle! You can't just start something and then stop. And you..." She pointed an aggressive finger at Rum. "You can't just take her away from me when it suits you best. If you need help in the shop hire an assistant, don't use our maid! Lets go Belle, Now!" 

Belle hadn't moved from where she was standing, afraid that any sudden movement would reveal something Milah was so clearly trying to ignore. But when Milah muttered something about 'I don't have all day you stupid girl!' Belle knew everything was going to be alright...for now anyways. Belle rolled her eyes and Rum chuckled. Complying to Milah's demand Belle began to follow Milah towards the curtain and to the front of the shop.

But before they left Belle blew a kiss goodbye to Rum and mouthed him one word:

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with achieving the balance between Rum's rougher side but keeping him grounded in his tenderness. I hope I achieved that....
> 
> Also I still have a list of prompts that I'm currently working on but your prompts for this series are always welcome!!!


End file.
